A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice
by SpiltWords
Summary: "Joly will kill us if you get us both sick." She grinned at him wickedly in return. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll isolate us together," she told him, suddenly moving her lips to his collarbone and biting down lightly.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't unusual for Eponine to turn up on doorsteps unannounced. In fact, that was normally how she visited friends, no matter what time of day. After moving out from her parents she had lived in a variety of different apartments, most of them shabby and damp and if Joly had known he probably would have had a heart attack. After finding out, Jehan had insisted she stay with him in his spare room. Begrudgingly she had accepted but her only issue was that Joly often visited and today was one of those days and she had a cold. Not fancying another lecture off the medical student she had quickly left the flat and wandered through the rain until she came to the first of their friends apartments.

She knocked on the door, her hair plastered to her face from the rain and after a few moments Combeferre appeared, looking her over with a frown. "You're going to catch a cold," he scolded her lightly.

"I already have one," she shrugged as she ducked under her arm and made her way over to the sofa, slumping down and swinging her legs up onto the coffee table as Combeferre stared after her before rolling his eyes and following her. "Where's Blondie?"

"At the library," he told her simply. "If you already have a cold you could catch hypothermia."

"Then I guess you'll have to look after me, Doc," she told him as she turned the volume up on the television. He smiled fondly at the nickname as she he slipped into his room and quickly began to search through his draws for some warm clothes for her to wear. They'd been friends for a few years now, ever since she had somehow wormed her way into their friendship group and out of them all, he was one of the few she was close to.

After a few minutes he returned with a pair of pj bottoms and a jumper for her along with a pile of blankets. She raised her eyebrow at him as he placed them down beside her. "You need to get warm," he told her as he headed for the bathroom.

With a couple of towels in his hands, assuming she'd want to dry off of her hair as well, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room, instantly stopping in his tracks. Eponine stood in the middle of the room, she'd dumped her jacket on the back of the sofa, leaving her in the green vest top that stuck to her frame, clinging to her skinny waist and the swell of her breasts beneath it. His mouth fell open as he blushed, instantly dropping his eyes to the floor.

She grinned as she watched him, purposely putting a hand on her hip as she eyed him. "Like what you see, Doc?" She teased as she grabbed the towels out of his arms, brushing up against him. His cheeks turned even redder as he averted his eyes, very aware of the sound of material hitting the ground as she shed her clothes.

She cleared her throat and he instantly looked up, expecting her to be dressed but as he quickly lifted his eyes he found her stood instead in the centre of the room only in the underwear. Seeing her like that was enough to make his member twitch and he found himself looking at her mischievous grin before he hurried out the room and into his bedroom, trying to get rid of that image that was stuck in his mind.

Ten minutes later he heard the faint knock on his door and he cursed under his breath before he opened it, finding the girl dressed in his clothes on the other side, her hair now damp hung in loose curls around her face.

"Hey," he forced a smile as he stepped past her and headed for the sofa, quickly grabbing the blanket. Seeing her like that only made him ache even more. "Sit down, we need to get you warm."

She obediently sat down before sliding under the blanket, relieved that she was now covered in the blanket he sat beside her, trying to force himself to watch the television before her voice interrupted him. "How do you treat hypothermia?"

He raised his eyebrow as he glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes, curious as to whether this was another of her games or whether she was genuinely wanting to know. "You have to warm the body up, not the arms or legs, that pushes cold blood towards the heart and that just makes things worse. If we have to, we use someone elses body heat."

She was silent for a moment before she moved closer to him, throwing the blanket over him as she well as she leant against him. "I think I have hypothermia."

He swallowed hard as he tried to stay still, fully aware of the girls underwear that sat in a pile on the carpet in front of them, certain she had left it there on purpose. "I don't think you're sick, Ep."

She pouted as she moved even closer to him. "You don't know that, better safe than sorry," she told him, grinning to herself as Combeferre tried to focus on the screen. Suddenly she moved onto his lap and straddled him, blocking his view completely.

"Ep, what are you-" he stopped midsentence as she leaned closer to him and he was all too aware of the effect she was having on his body as he felt himself grow hard beneath her and he could only hope she hadn't noticed.

"So.. if you don't warm and legs up, where do you warm up?" She grinned at him.

He closed his eyes and lay his head back against the sofa as he tried to distract himself, picturing his lecturer as he spoke but the feel of her warm breath so close to his lips was driving him insane. "The head, chest, neck and.. and groin.." He managed to get out.

"Think you can do that for me, Doc?" The only reply he gave was a moan as he felt her rock her hips in lap and he suddenly regretted giving her clothes to change into. Her lips were against his in an instant, her tongue running across his lip before seeking permission to enter his mouth. He hurriedly accommodated her, allowing her access as he quickly moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him as she continued to grind her hips down against him.

She broke the kiss only to take his lip between her teeth as she caught his eye before pushing off of his lap. He let out an embarrassing whine at the loss and watched as she hurriedly began to pull the jumper over her head. Realising what was happening he stood up as she well as he began to pull his own jumper off before dropping his jeans to the floor, finding himself stood in front of the naked girl in only his boxers.

Eponine smirked as she pushed him back down on the sofa and straddled him, reaching down to stroke him through his boxers. He arched up into her hand as he began to cover her neck in kisses, occasionally leaving small bites before sucking the skin, encouraged by her small whimpers.

After a few moments she let go of him and he watched as she sunk to her knees in front of him and pulled his boxers off. She looked up at him as she wrapped her small hand around his length and flicked her tongue across the tip, tracing the bead of precome. Too slow for Combeferres taste, she slowly wrapped her mouth around the head of his length and ran her tongue over the slit, drawing out a low moan from him.

His hands found her damp hair as he closed his eyes, her mouth making its way down his length. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking the space that her mouth didn't reach. He bucked his hips up as he moaned, his eyes flying open as he looked at her worriedly. "Sorry, I- oh god…" He moaned at the sight of her, her swollen lips wrapped around him whilst her other hand moved between her legs. She bobbed her head slowly, allowing her tongue to trace a vein until she reached her hand. After to doing so a few more times he swallowed hard. "I think we've warmed you face enough now…"

She smirked as she pulled off of him with an obscene pop, staying between his legs as she looked up at him. "So where do you want to try next?"

"I think… chest…" He breathed as he watched her. She moved back onto his lap expectantly, giving him that mischievous smile again. He ran his fingers lightly over her skin, tracing the swell of her breast before he captured her nipple between his fingers and rolled it, causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure. He smirked to himself as he did the same with the other before replacing of his hands with his lips, graving his teeth over her.

With one hand now free he ran it down her sides, tracing the curve of her hips before he found the heat between her legs. Without warning he slipped a finger inside of her which rewarded him with another moan. He slowly began to move his finger, adding a second before his thumb found her sensitive clit and circled it slowly before he began to rub her.

Eponine grasped at his shoulders tightly as she tried to support herself, a steady stream of curses escaping her lips as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers and mouth. Soon her moans turned to whimpers. "Please… Ferre…" She begged as she moved her fingers to his hair, running her nails over his scalp and causing him to shudder. "I need you. I need you inside of me."

He didn't need telling twice as he quickly moved both of his hands down to her hips and placed a kiss on her breast. Before he had chance to move she had his length in her hand and slowly lowered herself down. They moaned in unison as her tight heat surrounded him and he hurriedly pulled her into a kiss.

She rocked her hips against his, his hands on her hips helped her move on his length as one of her hands remained tangled in his hair and the other rubbing herself in just the right way. He kissed her jaw, trailing more down her neck and to her collarbone. Each one was gentle, something she was not used to. She was used to rough men, men that didn't care how pleasurable she was finding it. She caught his lips with her own, kissing him softly.

He chuckled as he broke away, brushing the hair away from her face that was sticking to her forehead. She looked at him questioningly as she moaned, tugging on his hair. "Joly will kill us if you get us both sick."

She grinned at him wickedly in return. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll isolate us together," she told him, suddenly moving her lips to his collarbone and biting down lightly. He let out a strangled moan as he bucked his hips up into her, pulling her down to meet his thrusts.

Suddenly the door flew open and Eponine squealed, pressing herself into Combeferres arms as he tried to grab a blanket to cover them with. Enjolras stood in the door way, looking at the two of them and the various clothes scattered across the floor as he tried to make sense of the scene.

"Can you shut the door Blondie, there's a bit of a draft?" Eponine told him wickedly as she moved her hips, causing Combeferre to let out an involuntary moan as both men turned bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Eponine regularly visited Combeferre but they managed to remain clothed at all timeS. Neither of the mentioned the night Enjolras interrupted them, they hadn't felt the need to and somehow it had managed not to affect their relationship at all.

Eponine was sprawled across the sofa, her feet on Combeferres lap when Enjolras wandered in from lectures and as usual he went straight to his desk and silently took out his work. Eponine raised her eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side. "Hello to you too, lawyer boy." He grunted in response as he began thumbing through his textbook before finally finding the page that he wanted. Eponine glanced at Combeferre. "He doesn't say much."

Combeferre laughed lightly in response before shushing her as Enjolras glanced their way. As Enjolras returned his attention to the essay that he had laid neatly across his desk, Eponine moved and rested her head on Combeferres lap as they continued to watch the film.

Eponines face lit up as two naked people appeared on the screen which soon turned into a sex scene. She reached for the remote, turning the volume up as Combeferre tried to grab it out of her hands. There was nothing she enjoyed more than trying to make Enjolras uncomfortable and from the way he leaned in closer to his textbook, she could tell it was working.

"Aren't you going to come watch the film?" Eponine called to him innocently, earning a small smirk and a roll of his eyes from Combeferre. When Enjolras didn't respond she pouted slightly. "Does this make you uncomfortable? Sure you don't want to come watch with us?"

Enjolras sighed exasperatedly as he rubbed his brow and slowly raised his head ever so slightly. "Sex doesn't give me enjoyment, watching or… participating in it," he told her, awkwardly adding the last few words for clarity.

Eponines jaw dropped as she sat up, aiming a cushion at Enjolras' head to get his attention. He turned around to look at her, gripping the cushion that had hit him only moments before tightly. "You're a virgin!"

He visibly blushed as he stood up, crossing the room to drop the cushion back on the sofa before crossing his arms against his chest. "I don't see what my sexual history has to do with anything."

"Courf said you were! I didn't think it was true but… oh my god! Ferre! You knew and you didn't tell me! " She scolded the medical student as she got to her feet. "Have you done anything at all?"

Enjolras frowned at her. "What do you mean?" He asked before shaking his head. "No, I don't have to discuss this with you!"

Her face lit up as she stepped closer to him. "Oh, come on Enj! You must have done something! What about at night when you're alone in bed, you must have touched yourself!" When Enjolras turned bright red and turned to leave she bit her lip before sitting down. "Okay, okay! I'll stop! Don't leave!"

Enjolras swept his essay off the desk before storming into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Combeferre rolled his eyes before ruffling her hair. "You're awful," he scolded her.

"But you love me for it."

Enjolras spent most of the night in his room before returning close to 8pm and sat down in the armchair, silently staring at the television. At some point Combeferre and Eponine had fallen into a debate about Romeo and Juliet and whether it was a romantic film like Combeferre said or whether it was about two 'stupid teenagers that just want to screw and then end up killing a bunch of people, including themselves because they can't keep it in their pants' as Eponine argued and so, the natural solution had been to put the film on and watch it.

By the time the film had ended, Combeferre had come to side more with Eponine than he would like to admit but she was otherwise occupied to even bother asking. As soon as the credits had begun rolling she muted it, turning her attention to Enjolras. "Are you straight?" She blurted out, looking at him curiously. "Because the guys have a bet…"

"I've never had time to think about it," he told her simply, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen despite the only thing there being a long list of names.

"You must know though! Do you find guys or girls attractive? Or both?" She demanded, scooting down the sofa so she was sat even closer to him. Combeferre sighed as he watched her, trying to hide his amused smile. For years the guys had been trying to get it out of Enjolras but they always failed, however none of them were as stubborn or as determined as Eponine and he knew she wouldn't give up until she knew.

"Some people find no one attractive," Combeferre interrupted her guessing. "I mean, there are more sexualities out there than gay, straight or bi."

Eponine rolled her eyes as Enjolras let out an annoyed huff. "Come on Enj, you have to know by now! You're what? Twenty one?"

Enjolras stood up, not bothering to look at Eponine as he turned his attention to Combeferre. "I have to go to the library first thing in the morning, please try to keep the noise down and kindly inform your companion that my correct age is twenty two, goodnight," and with that he headed for his bedroom, ignoring Eponine calling goodnights after him.

The moment they were alone Eponine instantly plonked herself on Combeferres lap and he half expected a repeat of what had happened the other week but instead she grinned at him. "I think Enjy needs a little help working things out," she told him.

Combeferre groaned as he leaned his head back against the sofa. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Just you wait and see," she smirked, kissing her cheek as she gathered her bag up off of the floor before she headed for the door, leaving a bewildered Combeferre still sat on the sofa. As she stepped out the door, slowly pulling it shut behind her he heard her last few words drift through the small crack before the door shut fully. "And maybe you can help as well."

Eponine knew everyones timetable better than they knew their own so it was easy for her to simply stumble in on Enjolras when he was in on his own. She clutched one of Combeferres books in her arms as she knocked on the door. She had spent most of her morning picking out the perfect outfit to get him flustered, all it would take was a pair of very tightly fitting shorts and a low cut red top. She knocked again, pouting her perfectly red lips until he finally answered the door, looking at her slightly confused. "Uh… Ferres not in," he told her with a frown.

She grinned as she pushed past him, perfectly strutting through the living room as he stared after her, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. She paused as she reached Ferres bedroom and pushed the door open before winking at Enjolras. "He told me I could drop the book off and leave it in his room."

He nodded his head as he followed her, lingering in the doorway as he watched her. He knew Eponine too well to know not to leave her alone with anyones stuff, she was more than likely going to take something with her, she did always bring it back, however she rarely told the owner she had it as he found out only a few months earlier when she decided she liked the look of one of Enjolras' law books as it sat on his desk.

When she had finished putting the book away he cleared his throat. "Are you done?" He asked her cautiously as she sat on the bed and leaned back, her top raising over her stomach. He glanced down at the stretch of skin before he stiffened his haw and turned, marching into his bedroom, sliding the bolt across behind himand with a sigh Eponine left, deciding to put her outfit to use.

It took a couple more failed attempts before Eponine finally succeeded. She had tried all sorts from stealing his books, showing up uninvited to the library, brushing up against him and of course, stealing one of his shirts but tonight she knew she was going to succeed when she found him sat at the bar in the musain.

She slipped onto the stool beside him and ordered two shots before sliding one towards Enjolras who stared at it with a look of disgust. She downed hers in silence before she glanced at him, smirking lightly. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

And with that he picked up the shot and knocked it back, Eponine was slowly getting under his skin and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he kept catching himself thinking about her when he least expected it. The image of her in his red shirt, sprawled across the sofa kept him awake and night and this wasn't good. Enjolras did not get distracted.

He ordered himself a whiskey, ignoring Eponines sniggers beside him and comments about it being an olds man drink as he took a large gulp, hoping the throat burning liquid would be enough to help him ignore the girl. To his surprise, it did actually seem to help and after his second glass he felt his head turn fuzzy. Realising his mistake he got to his feet, swaying slightly. It wasn't that he didn't drink it was just that he didn't feel the need to do it often and apparently his alcohol tolerance was no where near that of Eponines.

He felt a jolt of what he could only call electric as he felt her hand grasp his arm and suddenly his arm was around her shoulders and hers around his waist as she guided him out of the bar. It was only a few blocks until they reached his and Combeferres apartment and she helped up the stairs, laughing as he stumbled half way up but otherwise, they made it to the door incident free. He wasn't sure how or when she had got hold of his keys but soon the door was unlocked and she stepped back to let him go inside but instead he kept hold of her shoulders, dragging her in with him.

"I should go," she told him as she dropped the keys into the bowl next to the door. "I really thought you'd be able to down more than you did though."

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to force himself to sober up. He was no good in this state, he wasn't in control and it made him uncomfortable. "You need to stop this, 'Ponine," he blurted out before he could stop herself.

"Stop what?" She raised her eyebrow, unaware that she was doing anything.

"Stop…this!" He told her, waving his hand around vaguely and much faster than he seemed to think he was, much to her amusement. "Got to get you out of my head."

She smirked in triumph as she realised what he had said and slipped towards him. "So I'm in your head now, huh?"

"It's annoying!" He groaned. "Tryin' to do essays and you're there…. In my mind… that time you were sat on my desk chewin' that pen lid… god 'Ponine, you've got to stop."

"I don't control what goes on in your mind," she smirked, stepping closer until they were almost touching.

He opened his eyes as he looked down at her. His fingers ran through his hair, her locks slipping through his fingers as he leaned into her. He could smell the vodka on her breath as he lips brushed against hers but he didn't care. God, how could he?

He leaned closer, desperate to get a taste of it on her lips but before he could she stepped back, a small smirk playing on her lips. "I think we should get you to bed," she told him.

"But 'Ponine!" He breathed, desperately reaching out for her as she nimbly dodged his hands. He stalked after her as she made her way to his bedroom, watching as she sat down on the bed. He awkwardly stood in the doorway, not too sure what to do next.

"Take your clothes off," she told him as she bit her lip and there was no way he could say no to that. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it over his head and didn't bother to stop to fold it like he usually did and soon his trousers were around his ankles but before he could even think to remove his underwear, she was stopping him. "In the bed," she ordered.

He frowned as he climbed in bed, pulling the covers up over him. He certainly wasn't an expert when it came to sex, he had read books on the subject of course but he had never heard of this part. She smirked as she stepped around to the side of the bed and placed a kiss on his lips. "You're drunk," she told him. "If you want to do this in the morning you know my number."

He was vaguely aware of Eponine humming as she left the room and made her way out of the apartment, his eyes were closed before she even shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras groaned as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. It took him a few minutes to work out how he had ended up in his bed in only his boxers with his clothes thrown carelessly over the floor. He let out another moan as he remembered. Or was it imagined, he was quite sure. He sat up, putting his head in his hands for a moment as he debated going back to sleep but it was no use. He slipped out of bed and grabbed a cold shower. Combeferre had gone home for his mums birthday a few days before meaning he had the flat to himself and meaning no one was here the night before, except for perhaps Eponine, to see him in his embarrassing state.

With only his towel wrapped around his waist he wandered back into his bedroom and quickly began grabbing his clothes from the night before and shoving them into the basket to be washed when he found a slip of paper in his trousers pocket. He frowned as he unfolded it, the towel dropping to the floor as he stared at the words scrawled across the paper. 'Call me'. Last night was not simply just part of his imagination after all.

* * *

Throughout the day he found himself picking his phone up, his thumb hovering over the call button as he looked at Eponines number on the screen. He had no idea what had gotten into him, he didn't have feelings for her and sex had never interested him but still, he couldn't stop himself. He tried various methods to distract himself but none of them worked and finally he had decided enough was enough, he was ending this now.

He sent Eponine a simple text, requesting that she came over as soon as she was free. He read it over a few times, making sure that there was no way she could read anything into it before he sent it. Within twenty minutes he heard a car pull up outside and Eponines voice thanking whoever it was that had drove her as he waited, exactly a minute later there was a knock on the door and Eponine pushed it open, wearing nothing special and with her hair messily hanging around her face yet still all he could imagine was him pulling her top over her head and unclasping her- No! No, he wouldn't do this. This is why it needed to stop, he shouldn't be having these thoughts.

"I don't care about sex," he told her sternly before she could even greet him. "I don't care about any of that stuff. I don't care about girls, guys, anything. I have to concentrate on my work in order to complete university with a good degree and get a good job."

Eponine raised her eyebrow, trying to resist smirking as she looked at him. During his little rant he had stepped closer and closer until they were stood with their chests touching and he was staring down into her eyes with a burning passion. "Yet here you are," she whispered.

He turned away and stalked over to the sofa, sitting down on it. "This ridiculous behaviour has to stop, you're acting like Grantaire! Can't you go flirt with Courfeyrac?"

"What if I don't want to?" She grinned. He shook his head in exasperation as she sat down next to him. "How do you even know you don't want this?"

"I just… don't!" He groaned, putting his head in his hands with a sigh. He was starting to regret inviting her over. He was torn between banning her from him life and tying her to the bed and never letting her leave, neither were healthy thoughts but he much preferred the later. As if reading her thoughts she stood up, waiting for his attention. "What are you doing now?"

"I'll do you a deal," she smirked at him. "If you can tell me to leave when I have nothing on, I'll go. If not, well…" Before he got chance to reply and tell her it was the most ridiculous suggestion ever she had her top up and over her head, leaving her stood in her bra and jeans. He instantly averted his eyes, keeping them on the floor.

She laughed to herself as she removed her jeans, adding them to the pile of now growing clothes. She hooked her thumbs under her panties, about to slip them down when his head suddenly shot up, curiosity getting the better of him. "Stop," he croaked, blushing as he looked at her.

"Tell me," she smirked as she moved closer to him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to find the words to tell her but he couldn't. "I dare you."

* * *

Eponine had managed to coax him out of his clothes and for a second time he remained in just in his boxers. Knowing that Combeferre was out she hadn't bothered to shut the door behind them as she pushed him down on the bed, kissing him passionately. He lay awkwardly, letting her move his hands and place them on her hips. After a few minutes she moved her lips away from him with a smirk. "You can take it off, you know," she breathed, rolling her eyes at his confusion. "My bra, I mean."

"Oh…" He nodded as he moved his hand up her back, tracing his fingers over the clasp as he tried to work it out. Being his first experience with a bra he was clumsy and struggling and after a few minutes eponine sat up straight, still straddling him as she removed the bra and let it fall to the floor. His mouth fell open as he looked at her breasts, his length stirring in his boxers.

She smirked at him as she moved her hand to her breast, kneading it with a moan. "I hope you're taking notes," she breathed as she tilted her head back. After a few minutes of watching her he hesitantly reached out and cupped her breast in her hand, trying to be gentle until she growled, taking him by surprise. "Harder."

He nodded his head as he did as she said, growing more confident as she moaned. Soon he had hold of both of her breasts, leaving her hands to roam over his body, tracing over the muscles and then back up, pulling and tugging at his hair which only made him painfully harder.

He sat up suddenly and grabbed her waist, rolling her underneath him as she squealed in surprise. She frowned as he knelt between her legs, about to question him when he took hold of her underwear and pulled them off quickly. She pushed herself up on her elbows as she watched him take her legs and part them further before he leant forward, pressing his tongue against her clit and looking at her for approval. The moan as she screwed up her face in pleasure was enough confirmation as he continued, gently sucking on her clit until he felt her fingers in his hair, tugging sharply.

"Enj… I thought you said… you'd never…" She panted as she threw her head back, bucking her hips up. He smirked as he slowly dragged his tongue towards her entrance before slowly pushing inside of her, causing another moan. Each thrust of his tongue pushed her further and further towards her orgasm until he finally used his finger to rub her clit. She squirmed underneath him as her toes curled into the bed and the moment he pinched the sensitive nub she was gone. Her vision turned white as she felt her orgasm rip through her body but Enjolras continued the thrusting of his tongue, her moans and cries encouraging him. She lay panting on the bed, Enjolras' tongue still thrusting inside of her until she finally found the strength to pull his head back by his hair. "You said you'd never…"

"I'm a quick learner," he smirked at her as he crawled up the bed and lay on top of her. "And I read a few books…"

He laughed was cut off as he suddenly kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. She moved her hips, brushing up against his hard length still trapped inside of his boxers as she kissed him, her hands managing to tangle in his hair as he moaned against her lips.

After a few moments she broke the kiss and gripped his length tightly through his boxers, running her thumb over the head of his length where there was already a wet patch on the material, drawing out a strangled moan. "Take these off," she ordered.

"Not yet," Combeferres voice at the door took them both by surprise and Enjolras quickly jumped back. Neither of them had been aware of Combeferre standing there since Eponines orgasm and out of the three of them, Enjolras was the only one of them to blush. "Do I get to take you up on your offer, Ep?"

She smirked at Combeferre as she lay down on the bed, ignoring Enjolras awkwardly knelt at the end as she looked at Combeferre. "You don't even have to ask."


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras looked between the two of them as he remained knelt on the end of the bed, looking between the two of them. "What do you mean?" He asked, swallowing hard as Combeferre kicked off his shoes.

Eponine laughed as she rolled her eyes, scooting closer to Enjolras and nuzzling his neck as he remained where he was. "He means me, you and him," she breathed as she placed a kiss on his neck, attempting to encourage him to relax.

"Hows does that…? I mean… the books, it's always two people…" He swallowed hard as he looked up at Combeferre for an explanation who was quickly folding his shirt and placed it on the chair. Eponine sighed as she moved onto Enjolras' lap and continued peppering kisses over the area of skin that she could find.

Combeferre cleared his throat as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began on his socks, taking his time to pair them up. "I'm sure you read two types of books, knowing you. Heterosexual and homosexual," he began, glancing at Enjolras to see him nod. "And you studied the techniques?" He asked, gaining another nod. "Then relax and you shall see."

Combeferre shed his jeans before joining them on the bed, chuckling as Eponine moved to kiss Combeferre whilst Enjolras watched on speechlessly. Her lips were chapped and dry against his and soon he found his own lip between hers, her teeth brushing over it and causing a small moan to escape his lips as his arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand finding Enjolras'. He looked into her eyes as she looked back at him hungrily, her body pressed up against his as she remained seated on Enjolras lap. Her hand tangled in his hair, pulling at the sandy locks as she slipped her tongue between his lips, running it over his teeth before pulling away, making sure to drag her teeth over his lip one last time before she turned back to Enjolras. "Like watching, Blondie?"

"Yes. I mean… I do but…" He looked at Combeferre, his cheeks burning as he looked at him for help. His friend laughed as he pulled Eponine off of Enjolras' lap and ruffled her hair, gaining an annoyed pout from her before he stood up.

"I think what he's trying to say, Ep, is that he wants to join in," he winked at the girl as she grinned back him. He slowly pushed Enjolras onto his back on the bed and kissed him softly. After a few moments Enjolras seemed to regain his confidence and soon he was controlling the kiss, changing the tempo whenever he felt fit. His hands were on Combeferres shoulders, holding him in place. Combeferres eyes slid shut as he leaned into the kiss, not at all surprised that Enjolras was in charge. He was drifting into bliss, one of his hands placed on the blondes chest, the other supporting himself on the bed when Enjolras moaned loudly into his mouth.

Taken by surprise, Combeferres eyes snapped open as he tried to work out where the noise had come from and it only took him a moment to realise that Eponine had dragged it out of the man underneath him. Whist Combeferre had been knelt straddling his stomach Eponine had quickly removed his boxers and wrapped her lips around his length, bringing him to full hardness. Combeferre watched her for a moment despite Enjolras' needy moans beneath him, his own hand palmed himself through his boxers as he watched her expertly take his entire length into her mouth before she stilled, looking Combeferre straight in the eye before pulling back as she continued to suck and lick Enjolras.

When he turned back to look at Enjolras his eyes were screwed shut. He leaned down and kissed him, coaxing his lips open as he moved his hands around his waist, his nails dug into Combeferres sides and he knew instantly they would certainly leave bruises tomorrow. "You're familiar with top and bottom?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras grunted and managed to nod in return. "Which sounds the most appealing to you?"

"I… I don't know…" He gasped as Eponine ran her teeth lightly over him before he felt himself touch the back of her throat again. "I've never done this… before… I don't think I'll be an…any good…"

Combeferre rolled his eyes as he kissed him again. "It hurts a bit to bottom at first but I find it more enjoyable," he told him as he took Enjolras' hand and placed it over his boxers, encouraging him to squeeze his length. Enjolras' eyes instantly followed his hand, swallowing hard.

"Bottom," Enjolras rasped as he looked Combeferre in the eye. "It's what I want."

His friend looked at him for a moment before nodding his head. He turned to look at Eponine, tangling his fingers in her hair and tugged at it, causing her to moan. He'd overheard enough of her conversations with Grantaire when they were drunk, discussing their recent lays to know exactly how she liked it. He tugged harder, causing her to moan this time, her throat vibrating around Enjolras who cried out, bucking up into her mouth. "On your back," he told her sternly. She looked up at him, lust filling her eyes as she pulled off of Enjolras and moved to kiss him. He dodged her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down onto the bed. "Maybe later."

Enjolras frowned as he watched them, pushing himself up on his elbows for a better view. His length twitched at the sudden cold, missing the warmth of Eponines mouth as he watched him move her so her head was at the end of the bed and her feet towards the headboard. If she had been taller they probably would have been on his pillow, he noted. Combeferre motioned for Enjolras to stand, so he did with a frown and went over to the end of the bed. "You can use her mouth again," he smiled at him kindly. "Either standing at the end of the bed, leaning forward or kneeling over her. Which ever is the most comfortable.

Enjolras looked down at her for a moment, debating which he would prefer as Combeferre slipped two fingers into her mouth, watching as she sucked around them, closing her eyes before he finally decided. "I think I'll kneel on the bed," he informed them. Combeferre nodded his head, helping him to position himself so he had a leg either side of her face and his hands somewhere near her waist. He moaned as she took him back into her mouth again and he could suddenly understand why people engaged in sex. He'd never felt so satisfied in his life.

Suddenly he felt Combeferres hand on his back, pushing him down so hips were raised up in the air whilst Eponine continued to bob her head. Suddenly two hands were on his cheeks, spreading them apart as a cold liquid ran down his crack. He gasped as he tried to move away from it, thrusting himself further into the girls mouth as Combeferre grabbed his hips to hold him still. "I should have warned you it would be cold," he told him, a hint of amusement playing in his voice as he began to spread it around his hole with his finger. "Try not to choke Eponine."

He blushed as he buried his face in Eponines stomach, his moans muffled as she began to run her tongue over his length. Suddenly a finger pushed past his tight ring of muscle, the unfamiliar feeling causing him to grit his teeth. Combeferre kept it there for a moment, allowing him to adjust to it before pushing it further. After a few minutes of having a finger inside of him, unmoving he moaned, trying to push back against it and causing a laugh from the other man. "Be patient," he told him as he gently began to thrust it into him before curling it, brushing against his prostate. He let out a whine at the pleasure it caused him, bucking into Eponines mouth.

He lifted his head as he panted, moving to lean on his elbows. Eponine parted her legs hopefully moaning around him as she felt his breath against her clit. Combeferre smirked as he added a second finger, causing the other mans breath to hitch. "Touch her," he told him, glancing down at Eponine. "But don't let her come."

Enjolras frowned slightly as he moved one of his hands, gently running his finger over her clit, familiarising himself with it. "How will I know when she's about to?" He asked as he began to rub her, letting out a moan as she took more of him into her mouth encouragingly.

"You'll know," he smirked as he began to scissor his fingers. Enjolras nodded his head as he pushed a finger into his entrance, curiously moving it inside of her and gaining another muffled moan. Combeferre leaned closer to him, placing a kiss on his spine. "Add another," he instructed him. "Thrust them, like you did with your tongue and if you can, add another."

Enjolras took a moment before added a second finger at the exact same time Combeferre added his third finger into him and gave him a slightly harder thrust. Enjolras gasped as he felt him brush against his prostate and he hurriedly sped up his own thrusts into Eponine. He stilled suddenly as he felt Eponine pull off of him as she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock and further until she reach the point where Combeferres fingers connected with him. He heard an amused chuckle from behind him from Combeferre. "Not going to work," he told her as he bent down to kiss her, keeping his fingers moving inside of him. He watched the kiss as he began to work his fingers in side of Eponine again, realising he could use his thumb to rub her as well. She gasped against Combeferres lips as he raised his eyebrow before reaching down and pinching her nipple. Her head fell back on the bed as she screwed her eyes shut. "That's all you get," Combeferre told her sternly. "Tonight isn't about your pleasure," Eponine pouted before moving her head back to Enjolras' length, begrudgingly taking it back in her mouth.

Enjolras lifted his chest up to watch her as he panted, an unfamiliar tightening forming in his stomach before he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over her clit, causing her to clench around her fingers. "I think she's close," He breathed, looking up at Combeferre who smirked in reply.

"Ep, stay where you are," he instructed. "I think you're ready, Enjolras," he informed him as he moved his fingers out of him and grabbed a condom, rolling it on before applying a generous amount of lube and running his fingers through Eponines hair before pulling her mouth away from Enjolras. "Don't touch her and don't touch yourself, Ep."

They both complied as Combeferre moved Enjolras back towards the edge of the bed before he took himself in his hand and lined himself up. "This might hurt a little bit," he told him as he slowly pushed the head inside, gaining a pained grunt from Enjolras. He stilled as he rubbed his back soothingly, waiting until Enjolras shifted slightly before pushing in a little further. After a few minutes the pain passed and Enjolras rocked back against Combeferre as Eponine watched. He thrust into him gently, allowing him to get used to the sensation as he offered Eponine his fingers again, rolling her eyes as she eagerly sucked on them. Soon Enjolras was moaning beneath him as he sped up his thrusts and he quickly reached around him, taking his length in his hand as he began to stroke it. Enjolras panted beneath him as he neared his orgasm, his hair sticking to his da,p forehead when suddenly, Combeferre pulled out. He whined at the loss, straining to look at him over his shoulder. "Hands and knees," Combeferre instructed and Eponine eagerly obliged, moving onto the bed in front of Enjolras. Combeferre rolled his eyes as Enjolras' confusion. "I thought you might like a go at both positions," he told him as he tossed him a condom as well.

Enjolras blushed as he realised and moved forward, carefully rolling it on before pushing himself into Eponine as he watched. He thrust into her carefully like Combeferre had at first, running his hands uselessly over her back as he tried to work out what to do with them when Eponine suddenly reached her hand down between her legs to touch herself as Enjolras tangled one of his hands in her soft hair. Combeferre cleared his throat as he sat down on the bed in front of her and grabbed her wrist, pulling it away. "I said no touching," he reminded her before capturing her lips before she could complain. Enjolras grunted as he thrust into, throwing his head back as his eyes squeezed close.

He didn't notice the bed shift as Combeferre knelt behind him, not until he felt the now familiar feeling of something pushing inside of him and he stilled, his eyes going wide as he realised it was Combeferres length that now filled him again. Eponine whined as she pushed herself back against him and Combeferre took advantage of her movement and pushed deeper into him at the same time, making him moan again. Eponine glanced over her shoulder, her mouth falling open at the sight at the sight. Combeferre leaned forward, placing his hand over hers as he began to thrust, forcing Enjolras to move inside of her as well. Soon they had a rhythm going, as Combeferre pulled out of Enjolras, Eponine pushed back against him and soon all three of them were close again.

Combeferre leaned forward, his chin against Enjolras' shoulder bladde as he spoke to Eponine. "You should see how this looks," he told her, his voice full of lust as she let out a small whine in reply. "So hot… Enjolras between us, buried inside of you. You want to touch yourself, don't you? Answer me."

She swallowed hard as she pushed herself back against Enjolras. "Yes," she finally managed to breath as Enjolras hesitantly moved his hand to her breast, kneading it in his hand.

Combeferre smirked as he watched them, his thrusts becoming faster. "He's a fast learner, I should tell him to stop touching you, too make you wait… but I don't think you can," he told her. "God Ep, you're needy. Go on, touch yourself."

She shuddered as she moved her hand between her legs as Enjolras twisted her nipple, her fingers rubbing against her clit. Within moments she was shuddering beneath them, clenching tightly around Enjolras as she came. Enjolras wasn't far behind her. He buried his face in her back as she came wordlessly, squeezing his eyes shut as he collapsed on top of her. Combeferre pulled out, raising his eyebrow at the two of them as Enjolras rolled off of her, panting.

Eponine gazed up at Combeferre, her lips parted as her chest heaved before she slowly moved her eyes down to his still hard length. She beckoned him forward as he leaned down and kissed her, her lips brushed gently against hers before her hand found his length and she guided him inside of her exhausted body. He continued to kiss her as he thrust, his hand tangling in her hair whilst the other entwined with hers. It didn't take long, only a matter of minutes before he moved to bury his face in the crook of her neck as he came, whispering her name over and over before he stilled. When they sat up they found Enjolras laid on the bed, his eyes closed as he gently dozed. Combeferre removed his condom and moved to throw it in the bin along with Enjolras' before Eponine crawled in bed beside the blonde, resting her head on his chest as Combeferre slid up behind her, melding his body around hers as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, Ep," he whispered softly as she closed her eyes, the three of them soon fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

So I've decided to carry this on. I was going to finish it here but I've been getting likes/favourites/kudos/follows all over the place. But, it didn't quite fit the feel of this story. It follows on straight after this and is slightly darker. You can find it here under the title of Underneath the city lights there is a world few know about.

Thanks for all the favourites and reviews, I really appreciate them! :)


End file.
